User talk:Wyvern Rex.
Wyvern's Archive (as endorsed by Fallen62) You need to archive your talk page It's getting way too long ;) Anywho, just thought I'd let you know that I'm going to try and drop by a bit more often. We got a new person on our team and things are starting to slow down a bit more again. Should be able to get on a few times a week and keep you guys in line ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:24, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, I came back one day and was like "Woah, information!!!!!" so that sparked the flame again :P May have to reread the books again before the 4th one comes out ;) And get working on that archive! Slacker :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:29, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry... Didn't mean to cause your archive harm :P At my job, they pretty much demand a 9 hour day (not including lunch) and that you be working almost nonstop. That doesn't ever happen, but that's what they want. Programmers get burned out pretty easy when they stick to that schedule unfortunately. (I know you were joking, but didn't have a witty response :P ) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:39, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::It does indeed ;) Now, if only it weren't friday and I wasn't completely distracted, I might actually get some work done :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::My wife started reading the "Hunger Games" series out loud the other day; it's about all I can think about right now. That and rereading Eragon... Damn books :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Vrael's house Hi Wyvern Rex, you reverted an curid=1504&diff=70930&oldid=70928}} edit on the article Vrael earlier. I think that the user was correct and the information he changed was indeed false. But I may be mistaken, so I don't want to revert this without your approval. Please leave a message on the articles talk page. Thanks. --Weas-El ✉ 11:13, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Big 20 *drool* Not much. Definitely going to have to read that when I get home :D ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 19:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :You keep tempting me with these links, and I keep forgetting to read them when I get home >.< I'll have to read them soon, that's for sure! ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 12:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Slow day at work, so I finally got to read those three links. Really wishing that it was time for the book to be out so that we knew what is actually going to happen!!!! ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 20:53, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: :: :: ::i have just joined inheriwiki but have been reading these books for years I can't wait for book four and have even already pre-ordered it. :: ::here's a good link you have to read (warning spoiler alert) ::this link goes to the confirmed first chapter of book 4 it is called into the breach Shuratagal 21:39, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Translation of "Urû'baen" Hi Wyvern Rex., do you remember where you found "Urû'baen" translated as "downfall of the wise"? See Talk:Urû'baen. --Weas-El ✉ 17:48, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Rider or dragon? I'm just looking for a source telling exactly who was Rider and who was dragon. Is there any? I'm actually not at home and don't have my copy of Eragon at hand. --Weas-El ✉ 15:34, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, this list tells something different than several articles. We should check that. --Weas-El ✉ 15:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree, we should definitely mention these sources. This is really confusing, in Eragon it sounds as they were all dragons: ::(Eragon:) "I’ve been trying to recall the name of a certain dragon, but it keeps eluding me. I think I heard it when the traders were in Carvahall, but I’m not sure. Could you help me?” Brom shrugged and quickly listed a stream of names. ::He unambiguously asked for a dragon's name, not for a Rider's name. --Weas-El ✉ 17:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Tense (again) A question to the native speakers: The phrase "Eragon Bromsson or Eragon Shadeslayer was the main protagonist in the Inheritance Cycle" isn't "in-universe" in the strict sense. Shouldn't we better use present tense exceptionally here? --Weas-El ✉ 16:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's debatable. Because you could argue that, since the books have already been published, and we're talking about past works, he was the main protagonist. But, at the same time the books are still out there, so he is the main protagonist. I think that it's acceptable either way, but I could be wrong... In Wisconsin, we don't exactly speak proper English anyway :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 17:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::(Wyvern Rex.'s answer) :::Good idea. We could even keep the protagonist info with a structure like this: Eragon Bromsson or Eragon Shadeslayer, the main protagonist in the Inheritance cycle, was the son of... That would avoid the problem. What do you think? --Weas-El ✉ 17:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Inherifanon vs. Inheritancefanon There's another Inheritance Fanon Wiki named inherifanon. You could ask the staff for closing that one and redirecting the address to your fanon wiki. Maybe there's some content you can use. --Weas-El ✉ 20:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :You could give a go, but as far as I know Wikia have never closed a (non-hate speech/pornographic/criminal) Wiki--Gilderien Talk| 20:52, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Shuratagal ﻿ ﻿ this might sound odd but i'm shuratagal and i logged myself out and need the password. I've asked you because your an administrator. please send the password to my talk page (if administrators can access my password. thanks. Thanks for the help with my password. I've created a new profile with the same name and the same avatar.:shurtagal George R. R. Martin Just to say thanks for your book recommendations; I have just finished Book 3 Part 1 of a "Song of Ice and Fire" and have loved every page of it! :-) --Gilderien Talk| 20:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) eragon's birth year on the eragon 2 page someone has added a year of birth where was this information found. could you check if this information is credible (i've lent my copy of eragon to a friend so I can't check).shurtagal 17:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Where can this timeline be found. Is it official or fanfiction.shurtagal 16:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Odgar Is there a character called odgar in the inheritance cycle. because I have never heard of him (but I have found a page about him on this site) is the information valid or does it come from fanfiction. shurtagal 17:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) question how do you know it was 8000 ac (yet again i can't find any mention of it in the books) sorry to keep asking but i have never found the year in any of the books and I can't check now because I lent a friend my copy of all 3 books.shurtagal 18:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ok i know this is getting repetitive but where is everybody getting these time periods from. I have read eragon 15 times and have seen no mention of the year. I have just been on the brom page and it says he was born in 00030 bbac or something like that. again i am asking where are they coming from. (sorry for the rant). =( shurtagal 20:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :The AC (After Creation) calendar was introduced by CP in the appendix of the Brisingr Deluxe Edition.The dates are worked out from the ages mentioned.--Gilderien Talk| 20:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) what do you call a group of dragons?. a herd? a pack?shurtagal 20:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :A flight?--Gilderien Talk| 20:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::After consulting with the Higher Powers of the fantasy world, I can confirm that the great Peter Dickinson proclaimed that flight was the collective noun, and so it has been hereafter. Except when gathered in a military sense, as some (breakaway) RPGs use squadron or storm in this case.--Wyvern Rex. 10:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :: ::thanks.shurtagal 12:28, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Question 2 i just became admin on pellinor wiki and i was wondering how you change the background for a wiki.shurtagal 01:48, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :See --Weas-El ✉ 07:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC) : i already tried that. But thanks anyway.shurtagal 17:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Questions #Does The View from Serendip contain the short story "When the Twerms Came"? #I'm a great fan of C. S. Lewis's main literary and philosphical rival, Olaf Stapledon. Would you recommend the Space Trilogy?--Wyvern Rex. 07:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :*It does, though it is quite short (only 400 words or so), and... :*I haven't read any Stapledon, but I would certainly recommend the first book in the Space Trilogy (I have yet to read the others) if you like that style of science fiction.--Gilderien Talk| 20:31, September 12, 2011 (UTC) dragons should the page dragon really be in the category dragons. Because i thought that was a category for info about actual dragons not just dragons in general.shurtagal 08:46, September 18, 2011 (UTC)